Always Thinkin' of You
by greyrooms
Summary: Around our friends, and most especially around me, Jade's mean sarcasm turned into a more playful type of satire. And I actually hated seeing her like that around someone I didn't know, and frankly, didn't like. The guy wore a beanie.  bade oneshot


**Title:** Always Thinkin' Of You

**Summary:** Around our friends, and most especially around me, Jade's mean sarcasm turned into a more playful type of satire. And I actually hated seeing her like that around someone I didn't know, and frankly, didn't like. The guy wore a beanie. (bade oneshot. My very own, cliché, Beck-Gets-Jealous-fic.)

**Disclaimer:** Have I ever owned anything?

**Author's Notes:** I pooped this fic out in like an hour and a half in the middle of the night. Inspired by "Pickup Truck" by Kings of Leon because all my fics seem to be inspired by songs because I CAN NEVER STOP FREAKING THINKING ABOUT MY OTPS.

Anyway, I loved that side of Jade we saw in "Jade gets Crushed." She was so sweet and omg, Liz's voice.

(I think every bade writer has their own cliche "Beck gets jealous" fic, so here's mine.)

Some words might be off, because last night/ this morning I wrote this in third person/present tense, and then I thought it sounded really stupid so I switched it to Beck's POV/past tense at the last minute. I think I fixed most of it, but there might be a few words I missed or something, just lemme know.

* * *

><p>It was 3:15 on a Friday afternoon, and Jade and I were walking hand in hand, towards my truck. We were both smiling and had that after-school adrenaline rush, looking towards a relaxing weekend together after a stressful week apart.<p>

"Total Eclipse of the Heart" blared once I start the truck and Jade glared at me, but I belted the words anyway and I could hear Jade harmonize underneath me as I drove home and I smiled at her when I parked in the driveway. It's the little things like that that I love about being with her. And then I noticed Jade's teeth gritted in a fake smile and her eyes filled with worry.

"What's up?" I asked, my smile fading.

"I sorta… forgot to tell you something."

"What did you do?" I asked, a little bit scared at what she was going to say next.

"Well, you know Cory Houseman, right?"

"Senior dude, tall, stretched ears?"

"Yeah, that's him… well, we were kind of paired up in English to write that short film script, the one I told you about," she motions towards me, she always talks with her hands when she's nervous, "And we were too busy goofing off in class and it's due Monday so I kind of… invited him here this afternoon to finish it."

I was disappointed, to say the least, but she did look truly sorry, which doesn't happen often.

I sighed, "Jaaaade." I said in a whiny voice.

"It's just for a few hours, we're almost done with it, and then we can spend time together… alone?" The corners of her mouth turned up with the last word and she placed her hand on my thigh, and I can't help but melt and give in to her. It _is_ for school, and they need to get it done.

"Fine, babe." I sighed again. She gave me a small smile and a peck on the lips before I took keys out of the ignition and we went inside.

* * *

><p>Soon enough, I heard a door slam shut outside. Jade stood up, took a quick moment to rearrange her hair in the mirror and opened the door.<p>

"Come on in." she called to him, and he had to duck to get inside the door. "Cory, you know my boyfriend, Beck."

I stood up and I actually had to look up to this guy, which I never like doing, but we shook hands and exchanged polite greetings.

"We'll, uh… get started, I guess. Over on the couch there." she motioned and he looked around the RV.

Jade grabbed her backpack and pulled out a notebook and two pens, and took two sodas out of the mini-fridge. I followed her to the couch and threw my arm over her shoulders as she handed him a root beer and sat down next to him.

"So, um-" Cory glanced at me and then back at her, "where did we leave off?"

"Yeah, what's this about?" I asked. Jade gave me a quick annoyed look, merely shrugged my arm off and ignored the question. I frowned.

Jade started, "Uhh, well, they just performed the exorcism on the plane, and the last line we have is the pilot on the intercom, right, and he says, uhh…"

Cory and Jade both tapped their chins with their pens, thinking.

"This film sounds freaky." I said. They gave me identical glares.

"Babe… we're… kinda busy." Jade said, as sweetly as she could.

"Oh… oh!" I finally realized that I was disturbing them, and I could feel my face turn red, "Sorry." I mumbled, pouting and sulking away to

curl up on my bed and watch Spongebob so they could work.

* * *

><p>"I hate fish." Cory's statement grabs my attention. My conscience perks up and I look over to see him tossing stuff at my fish tank.<p>

"You're just a fish! You can't get a haircut-" then there was a clink as he threw a pen, "-or open doors-" another clink, "-and you don't have a social security number!" he yells at them and wads up a piece of paper and throws it.

Man, this guy is SO STUPID.

And I try to focus on Spongebob instead, but I just can't when Jade starts laughing so hard on the other side of the RV. I clenched my jaw until I frowned again. I'd never been able to make her laugh like that before.

"I hate those fish too, but for… other reasons." Jade remarks.

"Because you think they watch us when we have sex!" I call over to the other side of the RV.

"Beck!" Jade yells, embarrassed. She gave me one of her infamous glares and I pretended not to notice and I smirked a little. I don't know what entirely came over me to make me say that, but it happened. Something sparked inside my chest, some weird feeling I couldn't explain as I eavesdropped on their conversation and occasionally glanced at them out of the corner of my eye. I'd never seen Jade actually genuinely like someone outside of our small group of friends- and if she didn't genuinely like someone, she would have absolutely no trouble hiding that. Around our friends, and most especially around me, Jade's mean sarcasm turned into a more playful type of satire. And I actually hated seeing her like that around someone I didn't know, and frankly, didn't like. The guy wore a _beanie_. And he was drinking _my_ soda. And he was mean to _my_ fish.

"Can't we just crash this plane and be done with this script!" I heard Cory complain.

"Focus, dude!" she said back, reaching a hand out to tickle his stomach. I was practically fuming at that point. That's _our_ thing.

"You took this to the next level!" he giggled, grabbing her head in a headlock and rubbing his knuckles against it as they roll around on the couch.

My hands clenched into fists, and I dug my nails into my palms. Noogies are _my_ thing!

"Stop it! I will bite you!" Jade said between laughs, "If you stop it we can crash the plane!"

Cory immediately stopped and they took a moment to re-adjust and breathe and get their giggles out.

They were done writing in a matter of minutes after that, and Jade slammed her notebook shut, "Finally! We're done."

Cory smiled at her, and I noticed the hint of, what is that,_ lust_, in his eyes? He wanted her, I could tell- I had that look of pure want in my eyes, too, for six months before Jade and I started dating.

"So, Cory, guess it's time for you to go home now." I called, and the three of us stood up. Jade narrowed her eyes at me, clearly confused and angry with me.

* * *

><p>We all walked out of the RV together, and I choked back laughter once I saw Cory's truck. It was big, bright yellow, rusty, and he'd jacked it up at least a foot and a half, anyone would have to literally climb into it.<p>

"So, buddy… you call that a pickup truck?" I said with a smile, trying my best to sound smug.

"Uhh, yeah,_ pal_, this here is my baby. '88 Ford Ranger. Just put new wheels on it after I lifted it a few inches." he said proudly, leaning over the seat and putting the keys in the ignition, revving the engine.

"It's almost like you're… compensating for something?" I stared daggers into Cory's eyes and smiled.

"Beck." Jade scolded, with surprise in her tone.

Cory gave an incredibly fake chuckle, "Uhh, I don't know, why don't you ask her?" he said, nodding his head towards Jade and raising an eyebrow. I looked at her quickly and her face had already turned red, and her mouth was agape as if she was planning to say something, but she took too long.

"That tears it." I growled through gritted teeth, and I could very faintly hear my scared girlfriend yelling my name over the sound of my fist connecting with Cory's face.

And the next few moments go by too quickly to really comprehend, but my face hurt, and then I was on the ground, and then the tires of Cory's truck squealed down the road while Jade dragged me up the steps to the RV and sat me down on the bed.

* * *

><p>"Beck, why the hell'd you do that?" she fumed, and I saw her through bruised eyes, storming into the small bathroom.<p>

"Did I.. did I win?" I mumbled when she returned, with a small cloth and bottle in her hands.

She half-smiled and let out a small laugh, "No, baby, you didn't win."

She kneeled down in front of me and examined my face.

"Jesus, my head hurts." I ran my hand through my hair and my eye throbbed.

"Yeah, well, I didn't think I had to tell you that Cory had a black belt in karate, but apparently I should have." she mumbled sarcastically.

She put the cold, wet cloth in my hand and moved it up to my eye.

"Ow, jeez!" the sting shocked me.

"Hold that there." she ordered, and grabbed the flashlight from the shelf above me, "Now look at me."

I tried my best to, but my eyes were nearly swollen shut, and she shined the light in my face, making my head pound even more.

"What are you doing!"

"Wait…" Jade paused, "are your pupils supposed to get big if you _have_ a concussion, or if you _don't_?" she asked.

"I don't know!" I said angrily, shrugging.

"Uhh, okay…so… you may or may not have a concussion and _keep that on your face_!"

"_Sorry_!"

Jade sighed and I felt her take my free hand as she wiped off my other cheek, "Why did you do that?" she repeated, softer this time.

"'Cause that guy was such a_ dick_."

"Yeah, I agree, but so were you!"

I stopped, "Wait… so you hate him too? You really didn't like him?"

"Well… he's my friend, but… what the hell do you care?"

"What the hell do I care! _Ow_." any exaggerated facial expressions made my head pulse, "He was all over you! He wanted to get in your… _pants_." I whispered the last word loudly, poking the front of her thigh.

Jade gave me an exasperated smile, "No, babe. Just… no." She shook her head.

"Just no?" I replied impatiently.

"He ain't got nothing on you." she smiled at me and lightly shoved my shoulder to lie down, and curled up in my arms next to me. We turn our attention towards the TV and relaxed.

* * *

><p>"So, you're a tough guy, huh?" Jade asks me later on, putting up her fists in front of her face.<p>

"Not really." I smirked, "Do I look like one now?"

"You look like a victim of assault. Have fun explaining this to the moron parade at school that you got your ass handed to you." she grumbled.

"I'm gonna tell everyone it was you." I glanced at her, half-smiled, and pulled her closer.

"You wouldn't dare." she replied.

(And it was true, I really wouldn't dare.)

"Besides… I think the bruises are kinda hot." she said.

* * *

><p>"Hey, you like freaky shit, right?" I said while poking around my mouth with my tongue.<p>

"Yeah, why?" she replied.

"I think one of my teeth is in the driveway."

"Cool!" she squealed before running outside, returning minutes later with a beaming smile, "Thanks, babe." she said before laying back down next to me.

"Always thinkin' of you." I mumbled softly and half-smiled.

* * *

><p>"Don't people with concussions die if they fall asleep?" I asked. She looked up at me with her eyebrows pinned together.<p>

"...I don't know."

So that night whenever I began to fall asleep, Jade would mockingly sing "Beck ii-iiss jeaaalousss," right into my ear before pressing a very gentle kiss to my bruised eye.

* * *

><p>Whatdja think?<p>

(Oh, and the film they were writing is about a demon-possessed girl on a plane, trying to escape her demon, and there's a priest who just happens to be on the plane with them and he exorcises the demon but then the demon possesses the pilot and he crashed the plane. I just made it up, I don't know. Seems like something Jade would write.)

I love writing Beck/Jade banter. ^_^

I don't wanna be "that guy," but if you're gonna favourite, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE take the time to review! Constructive criticism is ALWAYS appreciated!

Finally, thanks for reading everyone!


End file.
